


If Only

by HangingTree



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangingTree/pseuds/HangingTree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why had she looked away from Barasuishou? In that split second of hesitation Shinku made the biggest mistake of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

She had her. Underneath her Barasuishou struggled her only arm left pinned by Shinku's right hand, fear and panic started to seep into Barasuishou's eyes as she realized she wasn't going to escape Shinku's wrath. 

Then it happened Shinku's arm raised, slowly building the power needed for the final strike; when he called her name. Jun had just burst into the room begging Shinku to stop and think about what she was about to do.

Barasuishou saw an opportunity to make Shinku hurt. With the last of her energy Barasuishou shot a crystal lance at Jun's unsuspecting form. Shinku saw it coming as it sailed closer and closer to her medium. Nearer and nearer it approached. She shot off of Barasuishou and raced toward him but just as she got close enough for her finger tips to touch his shirt she was too late.

Jun fell with a strangled yell of pain as the lance pierced through his stomach. Crumbling to the floor he started shaking from both pain and blood loss as Shinku watched him something within herself snapped. Racing over to Barasuishou she strangled the little life that was left out of her watching as Barasuishou's sadist smile slowly fell her eyes turned red and finally death came for her.  
Getting up on unsteady feet she slowly stumbled toward Jun and the ever increasing pool of blood. Finally an eternity later she had finally reached him, dropping down in the blood near his head she tried to comfort the best friend she had ever had.

Taking his head in her lap she slowly started rubbing his hair while making soothing noises both to calm Jun and drown out the gut wrenching sobs he was making. She noticed how her already red dress was growing darker as Jun's blood soaked through forever staining the garment. She didn't care anymore.  
Jun looked so wrong covered in his own blood with a purple crystal lance sticking out of his stomach, that lance was the cause of her Jun's pain it had to go. Striding forward toward his stomach she grabbed the hilt of the cursed lance then with a silent prayer and an apology to Jun she ripped it out of him causing more blood to come pouring out of the now gaping hole in her Jun. Panicking she used her bonnet to staunch the blood though it barely helped.  
With horror she noticed Jun had started coughing up blood meaning it had pierced his lungs he was being forced to drown on his own blood. 

Realizing there was nothing she could do she slowly started to cradle Jun's head watching as his eyes glazed over with pain rolling into the back of his head as his body went into shock. Sobbing into his head she cursed Barasuishou she cursed Enju she even cursed Father for making up the whole Alice Game. Then finally she cursed herself for caring, for dragging him into this, for not protecting him properly.

With a final shuddering breath his heart gave out his stiff body going limp in her lap. Hysterical she tried slapping him to see if he would awaken when that didn't work she tried yelling at him telling him what a terrible servant he was and how he was always late and could never make tea properly.Then she tried pleading. Begging him to open his eyes, to breathe to complain about the broken window in his room. She begged to god she begged to Father she begged to anyone that would listen but to no avail.

After what felt like hours she stood closing Jun's eyes she tried to go outside to breathe in fresh air when realization hit her. She was alone. All of her sisters were dead she had no one to turn to. She Shinku the fifth Rozen Maiden doll was the last remaining and therefore the winner of the Alice Game.  
But she couldn't bring herself to care about that anymore. Her best friend was just inside lying in his own blood dead her sisters had been cut down before her very eyes. Itwas with a heavy heart she decided she didn't want to be alone and she wouldn't be; not ever. Slowly she walked to the edge of the end field all she could think was 'if only i had protected them' 'if only they had lived and not me' if only Jun hadn't wound the key' 'if only if only ifonlyifonlyifonlyifonlyifonly' and with that Shinku the last of the Rozen Maiden Dolls jumped into oblivion so she wouldn't be alone.

 

-10 years later-  
Nori sat at home wondering where her brother and all of their friends had vanished too.wondering if she could have changed anything so they wouldn't go. 'if only I'd stopped them'.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much wanted thank you very much.


End file.
